Emperor's Hand
by spifferoonigirl
Summary: Only for the not faint of heart. Mara Jade/Han Solo ROMANCE! AAHH!! *runs away squealing*
1. Default Chapter

Emperor's Hand  
  
Palpatine smiled as the little girl cried. "Mummy!" she gasped. Reaching out a hand, he gripped the back of her shirt with the Force.  
  
"Come here, little one." He said. She glanced at him and screamed looking away. Angered, he shot her with a mild bolt of lightning. "I do not need you all that much," he told her, though she wasn't very old, not be able to understand much.  
  
"If you upset me, I will kill you." He sent an image of her dying mother into her head.  
  
She stopped crying.  
  
"Smart," said the Emperor.  
  
~ I was sent to Corellia. It's okay here, but I think my job sucks! I have to track down this kid named Kian Tonah. He's supposed to be an acceptable person to be a stormtrooper. I have no idea where to find him.  
  
Jedispawn! I spent too much time writing in this damn journal!  
  
Lord Palpatine says it's good to write in this to record it. He even says I can hate him if he opens me to the Force.  
  
I don't hate him. He is like a father. I am glad I have him instead of that Force-cursed creature, my real father.  
  
Instead I hate Skywalker.  
  
Stars curse him. Lord Palpatine has told me he will be the downfall of the Empire unless I kill him someday.  
  
I don't see why he doesn't have Vader do it. Let that human hunk of machinery kill the boy, that's what I say. It doesn't hurt if you're mostly metal.  
  
Jedispit! I nearly forgot! Kian. Force-cursed little worm, why doesn't he just come to Courtscant?  
  
Goodbye for now.  
  
Mara  
  
Today when I was looking for Kian, I saw a dark-haired, dark-eyed, boy with a crooked smile. By the Force, that boy was hot!  
  
I was sitting in a Cantina, waiting for Kian to show, because I was know he likes Oshar's Canting and I saw the guy. I, of course, stared at him. When he saw me, he winked.  
  
When I turned around to see him leaving! Jedispit! I'm going to be killed if Palpatine finds out I let Kian go.  
  
Mara  
  
By all the star-dragons ever spawned! I saw him again today. Stars curse him, he would make a good stormtropper.  
  
I saw Kian, also.  
  
I shot him with a stun-blast (I bet the on-lookers were surprised to see a fifteen year old with a blaster). When he awoke, he was on the Emperor's Hand.  
  
I have my own ship. The Force, I love it.  
  
Kian, stars curse him, thinks me attractive and tried to kiss me. I, of course, punched him in the eye. He swore in Rodian. I told him, in Bothan, what he could do to himself before he ever tried kissing me again.  
  
He swore again. I knocked him out.  
  
Again. Stars damn him.  
  
Mara 


	2. Correscant

The long hyperspace journey to Coruscant has been extremely boring. Kian woke up, so I had to stun him again. Jedispawn, he tried to kiss me. So I shot him twice, just to make a point.  
  
I know he couldn't feel the second one, but I got it recorded, so he will see it when he wakes up.  
  
Oh shit, he just woke up again.  
  
Mara  
  
Forget being a stormtrooper.  
  
I will PERSONALLY make sure Kian goes to Kessel.  
  
I caught him downloading my ID off the ship's computer into a datacard. I set me blaster on three and shot his arm.  
  
He called me a bitch and tried to punch me. I threw him to the floor and held my blaster to his throat.  
  
"Do not," I said, "ever do that again. Or else I will make sure you can never procreate."  
  
He swore and tried to get up, but I quickly set the blaster on stun and shot him. In the neck. His arm is not looking good.  
  
I hope he does not wake up  
  
Mara 


	3. Hello

(A/N: Sadly I do not own Mara, or Kian for that mater, he's all my friends. It'd be nice if I owned Han!! Hmm. This shall be dedicated to my friends, and my crush, who actually might have figured out that I like him.. Okay enough of that.)  
  
"I see you had to use extreme measures to keep him under control," Lord Palpatine said to me.  
  
I replied, "He tried to kiss me."  
  
"Well, then I guess he learned his lesson." He turned to Kian and said, "You should never try anything with my hand. She will react with brutality (A/N: that word is cool, is it not?)  
  
"I most definitely will," I said.  
  
"I'll try to resist my temptations," Kian said sarcastically.  
  
I could tell he was lying, and, just as I suspected, he came on to me again. You can imagine what I did to him.  
  
Mara  
  
There was a small funeral the next day. Following, they ejected Kian's body into space. I suggested the young man from Corellia as a replacement.  
  
Lord Palpatine said yes.  
  
And so now I am on the way back to Corellia.  
  
Yes!  
  
Mara  
  
I found the guy right away. It seemed like he was looking for me, not the other way around.  
  
I asked him his name. Han Solo, his glorious name is Han Solo.  
  
By all the stars in the Universe, even his name sends off this rogue-ish vibe!  
  
He asked my name, nut of course I'm incognito so I told him it was Cimoreen Atierra.  
  
I asked him to join me on my journey home, he said of course. Now we're on our way to Correscant. He doesn't know that, but that's okay.  
Mara 


	4. Publict Drunkenness, not really

(A/N: please review!!! It will be greatly appreciated! Thank you thank you thank you!! I shall dance now and leave you alone.)  
  
It turns out Han Solo likes Alderaanian ale. Which I just happen to have.  
  
He got drunk, sort of. He still knew who he was and what he was doing. But he was goofy (A/N: Han Solo goofy?) He kissed me.  
  
And I didn't even punch him.  
  
We're coming out of hyperspace.  
  
Mara  
  
He also likes Corellian whiskey. We both got drunk. He started kissing, but luckily it didn't get farther than that. I think.  
  
Mara  
  
Stars curse him, he is so irresistible.  
  
I have just one question. Who is Bria Tharen? He talks about her when he is drunk. He called me Bria last night.  
  
Thank the Force I have such high standards. I will not let it go father than that.  
  
Han does not push it, except once or twice when we were drunk. I am in love, I think.  
  
I only wish he did not talk about Tharen so much.  
  
Mara 


	5. Lions and Tigers and Snogging, Oh My Nop...

I've been avoiding Han, so no one gets suspicious of us. He thinks I hate him. I don't, I just don't want to get too involved.  
  
But tonight we met in the mess hall.  
  
I had just enough time to disguise myself in the Force so no one watching would know Han was snogging the Emperor's Hand, before he kissed me, he grinned.  
  
"Solo!" I hissed. "You nerf herder, this is the Imperial Academy! You can't do that!"  
  
"So?" He kissed me again. "Don't high ranking officers have affairs?"  
  
"This is not an affair!" I protested, but gave up. We sat together. I turned my hair black, not physically of course.  
  
Thank the Force for Han Solo.  
  
Mara  
  
(A/N: You can say that again, even about Anakin Solo. Or Indiana Jones. Lol. I am weird.)  
  
Sadly I do not own Star Wars. But not so sadly I do not wear plaid all the time, nor do I have a beard. Or do I? Dun dun dun! You may never know. 


	6. Hmm Did I Canoodle with him?

(A/N: I do not own Star Wars, or any of the unrecognized characters either. they are my friends. That goes for the entire story. This chapter is rated PG13 for mild language )  
  
I had to fight Vader in a duel (A/N duels are fun!) today. I kicked his ass!  
  
He's got it in for me, I think. I have a burn on my shoulder from that lightsaber of his.  
  
Han came to my quarters. He rubbed bacta on the burn. I love him, but somehow I don't think he's doing so well in his studies. They do make the stormtroopers learn things other than fighting.  
  
He makes me feel better, and yet it's too good to last.  
  
Palpatine knows. Stars, I hope he keeps liking Han. I'm sure I'm the only reason Han's still here.  
  
Mara  
  
We went too far. We were drunk. I think I got knocked up, I'm late anyway. Palpatine knows, too. I'm not going to tell anyone. I mean I'm only 15. What would the admirals think? I can hear the Holonet's announcement now, "Emperor's Hand Pregnant." Even thought they're not supposed to know I exist. Maybe they'll think I'm Palpatine or Vader's concubine if they found out.  
  
Mara  
  
Thank the Force, it was a nightmare.  
  
Too drunk to know the difference. Han doesn't remember any such thing.  
  
Sometimes I wish---  
  
No. I have too much on my hands without a baby. Or anything that might cause one. Han knows.  
  
Besides, I've probed myself with the Force. No way is anything growing in me.  
  
What would I do with a kid? Where would it stay? I can't have a kid, yet anyway. I would have to leave the empire. I don't want to leave the Emperor.  
  
Mara  
  
I'm gonna kill him! I'm going to KILL Han. He lied to me. He remembers that night. We did, for lack of a better word, canoodle. He just didn't want to be responsible if I was pregnant.  
  
He wants to be an Imperial officer. If the Emperor had found out it was he, he would kill Han. I will instead, Palpatine doesn't have to worry about that.  
  
Mara  
  
He thinks its FUNNY!  
  
Han Solo thinks its funny to jerk me around like that! He says now he was kidding. I can't trust him.  
  
The Force, I love him, but he can't keep doing this to me! Am I pregnant or not?  
  
Stars curse him!  
  
I'm fifteen. I'm never drinking again. I hate not knowing!  
  
Tell me, Han, please!  
  
By the Force, just TELL me.  
  
Mara  
  
All right.  
  
Who the Force is Bria Tharen?  
  
Did he torture her like this?  
  
If he did, I'm going to find her and tell her to help me scare the shit out of him. He won't leave me alone! And I'm tired of having to project a different image of me to anyone who passes by. What if I forget? What if someone sees me with him? It would ruin my life!  
  
The Emperor knows, of course, but what if the admirals find out? I would die, literally.  
  
Mara 


	7. Yes! Answers Not really But the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, If you want it you'll have to talk to Mr. Lucas.  
  
A/N: I believe this shall be the last chapter. So read, and still review.. I might decide to add on to the original thing I had written, If I get any good suggestions. Hint Hint  
  
A meeting with the Emperor.  
  
I had one today, I mean. I asked him since he already knows about my problem, and would of course know the answer. Palpatine knows everything in my life. (a/n: That would be creepy! Well, if you ask me anyway.)  
  
The worst part is that I love Han too much to tell him off.  
  
Anyway, back to the meeting with Lord Palpatine.  
  
"You must go find Luke Skywalker, and kill him," He said viciously "But wait to go."  
  
I don't know why he doesn't want me to go now. Oh well, I guess I'll find out.  
  
Jedi spit! I just remembered something Palpatine told me when I was 13. He told me Vader's real name.  
  
Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Mara  
  
Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker. Could they be related? Only a few know the truth, and I'm not one of them. Jedispawn!  
  
And the Emperor only told me to kill Luke.  
  
Really, how old could he be right now? My age? Vader's age? Han's age?  
  
I hate him.  
  
Mara  
  
Thank the Force!  
  
I went to the medicenter today for bleeding.  
  
Which means, of course, I'm not pregnant.  
  
Thank You!  
Mara  
  
As I was walking down the hall today, a Cant'nor winked at me and said "Igen'ra tham um shououna, eh?"  
  
Which either means he called me a large bantha, or told me I'd carried a child. Jedi spit! I'm scared. Cant'nor can tell whether or not you sneezed two days ago just by looking at you.  
  
No, Han said no, he said I had a nightmare.  
  
A/N: Muahahahahaha This is the end, I am going now. Goodbye. *Disappears* Nah, just kidding I'm not gone, but this is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and would appreciate you telling me so. *wink wink* 


End file.
